Total Drama Superjail!
by Sai'mne
Summary: THe warden wants to host the fourth season of Total Drama! so he kidnaps the cast, along with chris a chef and forces them to compete! also he has a surpise co-host/brother! rated M for violance in later chapters and language


Okay so I got the idea for this a while ago and am only now getting around to writing it. I hope to up date about once a week.

Disclaimer: I'm only saying this once- I do NOT own anything from Superjail OR Total Drama

Takes place 2 years after the end of TDWT and during the first season of Superjail

Summery: The warden of Superjail wants to have his own game show after watching all three seasons of Total Drama so he has Jailbot kidnap contestants along with Chris and Chef and force them to compete in the insane challenges he and his co-hosts come up with. Who will win the 100,000,000,000,000? Find out on Total Drama Superjail!

So with out further Ado!

"My lawyer is _SO _going to hear about this!" Said a voice of a teenage girl as she was dropped in to a black room. Standing up she looked around.

"Hello" she called into the darkness

"Courtney?"

"Owen? What are you doin-" she was cut off by the lights flicking on. She looked around and saw that the other contestants from total drama, along with Chris and Chief. They were all in a room that had yellow walls, an orange carpet and a blue ceiling that had outer space on it. Also on one side of the room was a large window with yellow glass. Out side, was complete chaos. It looked like some sort of madman's childish idea of a jail. It was also completely yellow.

"Chris...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" screamed the burnet.

"I did NOTHING! I am just as lost as all of you! One second, I was sitting at my house planning the next season of tourc…I mean challenges, then next some flying white tomb stone is flying me here!" said the host of Total Drama. Suddenly a rainbow crashes through the yellow window and turns into a man. Then he sits back on to a chair that wasn't there a second ago, picks up his feet onto a desk, that was NOT there a second ago, then finally flips his purple top hat and his cane on to a coat rack.

"Hello, my contestants! I'm the warden and _YOU _and going to be my prisoners for the next eight weeks! You see, I fell in love you're the show total drama so much, I decided to host a season of my own! You will all be playing for 100,000,000,000,000. You will be broken into two teams and forced to do challenges that my Co-hosts and I come up with. In the end there will be only one, and that person will win the money! Now let's introduce everyone!" The so called "Contestants" looked at the purple clad man with their jaws hitting to floor.

"Our first contestant is Eva! She is 18 years old and like working out! She also looks like a distant relative of our very own Alice!"

"Moving on, next we have Heather! She is mean and will do anything to win; personally I think she'll be gone first!" At that heather glared at the crazy man that was grinning into a cameraman that appeared out of no where.

"Next since I'm far too lazy to tell little things about every one, we have Trent, Gwen, Duncan, Lindsey, Ezekiel, Geoff, Courtney, Tyler, Justin, Sierra, Alejando, Sadie, Katie, DJ, Bridgette, Owen, Izzy, Beth, Leshawna, Noah, Harold, Chris, and Chef!" the yellow glasses wearing freak finished with a smile, then turned toward the Contestants.

"Wait, Why didn't you say CODY!" Screamed the cody-fangirl, Sierra.

"Well, that is quite simple, my lovely, sweetly insane, little brother, is my co-Host!" The insane man said before an eyeball shaped ship floated in front of the window. A bridge can out of the pupil and crashed through the window and onto the floor. A door opened and out walked a teenager with brown hair and blue eyes. He was decked out in an orange suit with a lime green under shirt. His head was topped with a top hat that matched his crazy outfit and he also had circle glasses that covered his eyes, it was a swirl of green and orange. He stepped into the room and waved. The total drama members just stared.

"C-Cody?" asked a disturbed Gwen.

"Yeeeesssss?" Cody replied as he sat himself on his brother's desk. Said brother glared at him, before ignoring it in favor of staring out the window at his two employees that were entering the building.

"What the HELL is going on? What happened to the sane kid that was on total drama? And what the HELL are you doing here?" Gwen screamed angrily at the smiling teen before them. His smile dropped for a second, before returning.

"Well in that order, My brother decided, after watching Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action, that he wants his own game show type thing, so I suggested the cast of Total Drama, because they already have experience with this kind of stuff. and that Sane kid on Total Drama? He never really existed, I mean we can't have that on national television because when out side of theses walls we can be placed in mental hospitals or normal jail, and mental hospitals and normal jails are not very fun at all! As to what I'm doing here, well I live here, with my brother, and together we run SUPERJAIL!" Cody finished with his hands in the air and his back turned to the contestants.

"Superjail?" questioned Beth who looked sort of freaked out. At this The Warden jumped up from his seat and started explaining Superjail.

"Superjail started when our father tripped out a window and got him self killed, leaving Cody and I his legacy, his jail! But we didn't like how normal jail worked so we went outside the system and created Superjail!" The crazed older brother shouted. Then a short man with a very large forehead walked in. he was in a brown suit and looked very nervous.

"Sirs! I have the papers for the…Who are they?" the short man stopped mid-sentence as he noticed the 24 other people in the office.

"Why they are the contestants of course! Jared, Didn't I tell you about mine and Cody's wonderful idea to host the next season of Total Drama here?" the warden asked his accountant.

"No, you didn't tell m-"He was cut off by a clock on the wall going off. Cody jumped up excitedly.

"NEW PRISIONERS!" shouted the hyper teen.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH JAIL BOT!" the elder brother shouted. Then the white flying thing, now dubbed Jailbot, that had taken they contestants here came crashing through the door. In his claw was a man with a black mullet. He was already in the orange jumpsuit that all prisoners wore. His face was beat in and he looked like shit.

"Who is he?" Questioned the Warden

"His name is Jackknife. Hadn't even been out of real jail for a minute," Said a woman with read hair that was in a ponytail. She looked like a man. "He also has a thing for rabbits." She finished and Jailbot pulled out a mangled rabbit. The warden grabbed it and started petting it.

"Oh just look at this poor thing! All scared and all a lone!" The warden started, then she starting singing in a creepy voice, " If only they knew, what it is like to be YOU!" at you he ripped off the skin off the back of the rabbit and put it on his head like a hat.

"Jared! I want one of these for each and every inmate!" Cody, then got an insane smile.

"OH! I have a wonderful idea for the first challenge! We could see who can kill the most rabbits by then end of the week with out getting killed!" Cody shouted with enthusiasm. The cast stared at him in shock.

"Wonderful idea! Jared get those costumes, NOW!" screamed the warden.

"There is NO way in HELL you're going to force us in to this!" screamed an angry Leshawna.

"But we already have you see! Remember the signatures I got from all of you last season?" asked Cody. All the people nodded remembering. Cody had said it was so he could remember them.

"Yeah well, they were contracts; you just didn't care to read them." Cody said

"Not cool, man! Not cool…"

The next day, the Contestants were standing in front of the two brothers. On each side of them was a pile of costumes, one pile was pink rabbits, the other was wolves.

"Because The Twins messed up the order, we decided to change the challenge slightly. But first, Grab a costume, witch ever one you'd like." Said Cody. He then watched as people ran to grab costumes. Some of them didn't move.

"Are you going to get one?" asked the warden.

"NO, I am _not_ going to get thing to one of those _Things._" Duncan stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah I agree with Duncan, there is no way that I'm getting in one of those, it's ridiculous!" said Noah

"Too bad! Now get in the suits _OR ELSE!_ "Cody had started out calmly but then screamed the last part. The last contestants got the suits on.

It ended up with Chris, Chef, Heather, Izzy, Noah, Harold, Ezekiel, Justin, Trent, Gwen, Eva, and Tyler all in the wolf suits, and Duncan, Katie, Sadie, Sierra, Courtney, DJ, Bridgette, Owen, Alejando, Lindsey, Geoff, and Beth in Rabbit suits.

"Now all the people in Bunny suits are team Killer Rabbits! All those in Wolf suits, you are the Howling Pups! Now we changed the challenge! NOW you have to kill as many inmates that are in the opposing team's Suit! Also the Inmates' suits are a different color than the other team as to avoid confusion! We will supply you with weapons right now!" as Cody said "now" weapons raised from the ground.

-Confessional camera-

Chris- These Guys more insane than me! 0.o

Gwen- They want us to KILL? Are they crazy? Wait, don't answer that…

Lindsey- OH! I LOVE this suit!

"And the first challenge starts…NOW!" with that the competitors ran off to start the challenge, some more reluctant than others.

So…what do you think? I'm planning on doing a challenge for each episode of Superjail! Please review! Also I'm not giving up on my other stories, I've just been busy and have major writers block! But I do have the third chapter of The Return almost done!


End file.
